How Karsh Met Ileana
by Wildstormy
Summary: Ileana said that she and Karsh met at a party...:D


This is my first attempt at fanfiction EVER, so please be kind D: Anyways, this is the adorable Karsh and Ileana from Twitches. I havn't read the books, so this is the movie version. I noticed that there isn't many stories about them, so I thought I'd add to the few that are on here :) If you like them, you should write about them too! They need more love D: I'll probably give in and write more about them xD

**"We met at this party, of a friends..."**

How Karsh met Ileana

Karsh was never a man of fun, and trust me, he knew that. Sitting at an engagement party for his best friend, the king, was not fun. Karsh wanted NOTHING to do with that dance floor, so he asked to be a waiter instead. No one ever talked to the waiter.  
So now, Karsh stands with a tray full of chips and dip. "My favorite snack for my favorite Royal Advisior!" King Aaron had put it.  
Karsh, who was lost in his thoughts, jumped when someone went to go grab a chip.  
"Sorry," said a young witch with short blonde hair. "It's fine," said Karsh. He stared at her for a second, watching her stare almost hypnotically at the window.  
"Excuse me, but may I ask your name?" he asked.  
"Ileana," she said automatically, not paying attention. She absentmindedly dipped her chip in the dip again.  
"Oh, you double dipped!" exclaimed Karsh. "Why would you do that?"  
"Sorry, I wasn't paying attention," replied Ileana. "Excuese me for a moment," she ran outside.  
Karsh, who was both bored and curious as to what she was in persue of, followed her.  
"Hey!" yelled Karsh. "Wait!"  
When he got outside, he saw her standing dangerously close to the castle walls, almost frozen to the spot.  
"Hello?" asked Karsh, waving his hand in front of her face.  
Ileana slapped it away. "Look on the horizon. Do you see that?"  
Karsh looked at the horizon. The sun was setting. "Yes, the sun is setting and it looks _very_ pretty," said Karsh sarcastically.  
Ileana turned towards him angrily. "Not that, look _farther_," she urged.  
Karshed squinted and then gasped. Along the horizon, a huge black mass was traveling quickly towards the castle.  
"The Darkness!" whispered Karsh.  
"So you see it too," muttered Ileana.  
"We have to tell King Aaron!" yelled Karsh against the sudden wind that had picked up. He grabbed Ileanas hand and dragged her inside.  
"Do you see King Aaron or Miranda?" asked Karsh.  
"Look!" cried Ileana, pointing to the center of the dance floor.  
"Of course," muttered Karsh, still holding onto Ileana's hand. He dragged her through the crowd behind him, pushing people out of the way as he went.  
"Ah, Karsh!" Cried the king in delight. "I see you've made a friend," he winked.  
"What? No!" yelled Karsh letting go of Ileanas hand. "You've got to come outside and see this!"  
The King sighed. "I'll be right back my love." He kissed Miranda's hand.  
"Why would you want to drag me out here for Karsh?" asked the King wearily.  
"Look to the north," replied Karsh.  
The king turned and gasped. The Darkness was much closer then it had been. It was only a few miles away. King Aaron ran inside and tried to warn everyone to leave, but no one could hear him over the music and the wind.  
Karsh and Ileana were still standing next to the wall. Ileana was staring inside the party, and Karsh looked over at The Darkness. Within seconds, it had increased it's speed. It was going to run right over them.  
Karsh tackled Ileana to the ground out of the way of The Darkness. It turned and looked at them. Karsh got up and started to run, but checked back to make sure Ileana was still there. She was frozen to the spot, with The Darkness reaching out to her.  
"Get up!" yelled Karsh, and he literally dragged her away. The Darkness left them alone and went inside the castle to wreak havoc.  
"This way!" yelled Karsh, grabbing Ileanas hand again.  
"Where are we going?" she asked.  
"There's a secret door that leads to the room with the party. We need to get everyone out of there, got it?" Ileana nodded and Karsh picked up his speed.  
Karsh went into an old room and kicked out the wall. The Kings party had turned horrible. All you could see was a giant black mass flying around the room. Everyone had either evacuated or had been sucked up by it.  
"What do we do now?" whimpered Ileana.  
"Run! Again!" yelled Karsh. The Darkness had heard them and turned.  
"Dammit," muttered Karsh, turning and pushing Ileana out of the door.  
They both ran full speed through the castle, looking for a place to hide, or thinking of a spell to make it go away.  
"NO!" cried Ileana. Karsh looked over and saw her fall to the ground. The Darkness was decending on her.  
Karsh ran as fast as he could and lifted her up, but as he did this, The Darkness grabbed onto her foot and Karsh dropped her.  
"No, get away!" yelled Karsh as he grabbed her arm and pulled as hard as he could.  
"Not so hard!" she squeaked. "It feels like your ripping me apart!"  
"Do you WANT The Darkness to steal your soul?" asked Karsh, still pulling.  
"No!"  
"Then let me handle this!"  
There was a bright light and The Darkness retreated away. Karsh helped Ileana up and they turned to the source.  
King Aaron and Miranda were standing in the hallway.  
"Thank you!" cried Ileana. Karsh could see the tears in her eyes. He shivered as he thought what it would feel like to have The Darkness gripping onto his lower body.  
"Your quite welcome, Miss...?"  
"Ileana."  
"Ileana. Would you like to be my royal advisior?" asked Miranda. "You and Karsh were wonderful to warn us tonight, sparing many souls. I've been searching for an Advisior who's smart, and one who Karsh approves of," she chuckled.  
"Karsh?" asked the King.  
He looked over at Ileana, who had cuts on her arms from where she fell, and you could see where Karsh had tried to pull her away from The Darkness, and her cheeks were slightly pink from all of the running they did around the castle. Nobody else Miranda requested would sacrifice that much for royalty. It was also Ileana who saw The Darkness returning in the first place.  
Karsh nodded. That, and there was something extreamly likeable about her.  
"Well then Ileana, you and Karsh are going to have to step up your game now that The Darkness has returned," said Aaron.  
Karsh sighed and Ileana nodded.  
"Good. Then I'll see you _both_tomorrow in the meeting room." And with that, Aaron and Miranda dissapeared.  
"Uh, Karsh?" asked Ileana. "Where exactly _is_ the meeting room?"  
"I'll show you tomorrow. Meet me here at 6."  
Ileana perked up. "Ok! Karsh, this is going to be so much fun! What do we do? What _will_we do now that we have to deal with The Darkness?" Karsh was now wishing he had something to shut her up. But she won't be that bad, right?  
"What do you think the meeting is about? Who else is gonna be there?" When-"

Karsh was wrong. He was about to tell her to shut up, when Thanntos ran by.

"I go to the bathroom, and_ everything _happens! Is everyone ok?"

Karsh bowed. "I don't know if exactly _everyone_is ok, but I know that King Aaron and Miranda are safe."

"I'm gonna go find him, thanks Karsh!" and Thantos ran back down the hall.

Yay! My first story! Please don't hate me D: This is my first attempt at fanfiction :D Please review, and just MAYBE you'll get a cookie ;)


End file.
